User talk:Bkshadows
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:1701E corridor1.jpg" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 07:50, January 9, 2013 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. -- sulfur (talk) 11:17, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Please read the above carefully and respond here to confirm that you understand what this means. If you continue to upload images without the appropriate information, you will be blocked for a period of time. -- sulfur (talk) 23:47, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :My apologies Im in the process of fixing those images now, may I assume once copyrighted I can use those images now under fair use? -- Bkshadows (talk) They can be. You noted that they're from "behind the scenes" on First Contact. Where did you specifically find these images? -- sulfur (talk) 02:50, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :The Website http://movies.trekcore.com/ under images, first contact, behind the scenes I hope that isnt out of line? or should I cite the website as well? -- Bkshadows (talk) We can't use those images in non-background sections, and we need to know the proper sourcing for them, and thus the actual copyright (for example, they may be photos taken by a crew member, something from a feature, a TV story, etc) for them. As such, the use of those images is questionable. -- sulfur (talk) 04:04, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Some more things First, you may want to check out the file use policy on naming new files, specifically that file names should use standard capitalization, IE: don't capitalize a word unless you would in a sentence. Also, "Deep Space Nine" always means the show, never the station, which uses "Deep Space 9", and since file name are suppose to be as "in-universe" as possible, a corridor on DS9 wouldn't use a file name with the "Nine", though the two you uploaded had "simpler" names available. Images also require categories, see for more on that. If you're new to wikia, they think you're too simple to figure out the actual way categories are added to a page, and have made a clickly box the default method instead. You can turn that off in your user preferences, which makes copying categories when grabbing the text from other images as a template easy. - 06:39, November 22, 2016 (UTC) :Appreciate the friendly advice! I honestly had no idea as I haven't been active on this wiki for quite some time. Bkshadows (talk) No problem. :) - 06:50, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Anchors on pages Please do not change these. These are used for incoming linking purposes, and when you change the anchor, whatever linked to that point... no longer links there. -- sulfur (talk) 00:49, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :Understood. I apologize for any confusion! Bkshadows (talk) Image categories It's good that you're putting image descriptions and such on your images, but please also add categories on them. For example, for pictures of humans, please add Category:Memory Alpha images (Humans) to them. -- sulfur (talk) 23:01, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :of course! I've been trying to keep up with all the image descriptions and categories, unfortunately I can be a bit forgetful at times, I'm in the process of fixing them now! Bkshadows (talk) A couple of things conflict-Just a couple of issue with some of your recent changes: # does not link to , you have to use to get there. All the links with only "alternate reality" are pointing to a disambiguation page. #In 2263, the command division wore yellow/gold, operations wore red, and sciences blue. You've put people in the wrong sections, and I'm not sure why. If you've got a plan for that, sharing it would be appertained. We also only generally use one picture per "appearance" for unnamed people, which means one per episode/film, not one for every scene. Unless there's a reason to have multiple shots of someone, which doesn't seem to be the case for the ones you've uploaded. #This isn't anything that's your fault, but you really need to turn off the visual editor if you want to do the work you're doing here, since it's crap and someone has to follow you around and fix the problems it causes. The visual editor barely works for for simple text editing and linking, and it doesn't work correctly with galleries at all. You'll find with it off that it doesn't take multiple edits to add text and multiple categories. This will make the much easier to follow and allow more time to be reviewed in one go. With the exceptions of those problems, and it's not even your fault with the whole visual editor thing, you're doing some good work. :) - 23:16, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :Ah as I work with the visual editor on another wiki, I didn't realize the problems that it caused here. Just as an example, I see you had to add File: to pictures I added to the gallery. I wouldn't even have noticed this was issue. I will definitely keep it off when editing here in the future. :I was originally curious about the multiple shots as when I began I noticed one Star Trek Beyond character had two pictures. One of her on the bridge and another of her on the surface of Altamid. As she was one of the first beyond characters to be added on the page, I thought this was how they were all to be done. One picture on the character on the Enterprise and another on the Altamid. I quickly realized however, one picture was more than enough as not to cramp the page. Now that you've confirmed it I'll remove those double shots as well. :The colored shirts in the wrong sections seems to just have been a misunderstanding. I incorrectly assumed that blue shirts who weren't credited as "USS Enterprise Bridge Crew" in the credits of Star Trek Beyond would simply be classified as crewman. I see now they would be Sciences division crewmembers I'll put them in the appropriate categories. and Thank you! :) :Also apologizes for the last edit! on Cadrot I added him before reading this message. Bkshadows (talk) I figured, I had just missed some in my first pass. - 00:08, January 16, 2017 (UTC)